Friendship's last gasp
by Anei Aikouka
Summary: The unthinkable has happened. Yugi lost a game. Now all that remains is for the group to say goodbye.


Friendship's last gasp "...Friendship is important! With your friends by you you can do anything! As long as we have friends we will never give up! I will do anything to protect my friends and I know they would do the same for me!"  
Bakura yawned and checked his watch. The rant had been going on for three hours so far. He really shouldn't be waiting for the idiot who was infatuated with friendship to finish his speech before he killed them, but he'd promised Ryou... Flashback "If you do ever win," Ryou whispered, head down, sad eyes misted over with tears. "If you defeat Yugi..." he paused, taking a shuddering breath, "Please... at least, at least let us say goodbye. I couldn't bear to lose another friend like that. At least let me tell them I'll miss them."  
Being pulled into Bakura's triumphant dream had really upset him. Said yami didn't understand why. It had been a lovely dream. He had beaten Atemu in a duel and taken the puzzle before going on a rampage and killing all of the idiots who he had to put up with to get at Yugi. He had ended coated in blood, licking the sticky substance off his fingers and painting the walls with it. For some reason Ryou hadn't liked it when he had offered him the girl's heart.  
Instead he had pulled away disgusted, averting his eyes from the bloody organ lying in Bakura's hand. And he had thrown up, emptying his stomach onto the floor. His beautiful white hair had been speckled with a gorgeous crimson as blood dripped off the ceiling onto him. And he had been horrified. For him Bakura had ended the lovely fantasy, and returned to reality.  
Bakura sighed. "If it means that much to you host..." He looked at the dejected figure standing in front of him in the corridor between their soul rooms. When Bakura had stopped his dream they had both woken up here.  
"It does." The boy whispered sadly. "Every time I make friends with someone they vanish, and I never get to see them again. But the worst part is not being able to say goodbye."  
Another long-suffering sigh, "You know very well that I sealed their souls into dolls for you. So you have them with you forever now. You'll never be alone." Ryou didn't appear to be listening. He just started crying, silent tears that slid down his face without a sound and fell unheeded to splatter the floor below. "But if you wish... I will allow you to say farewell to your friends before they die."  
"Promise?" Ryou whispered softly. His host was still uncertain of him, untrusting, not believing that he would do as he said. Bakura didn't understand, but he wasn't going to question it. Ryou could never be allowed to know more than he did.  
"I promise." The tears had been dried and the host sent to sleep once more, to dream his own dreams this time, not those of the long dead thief. End flashback So now Bakura had to put up with the endless ranting of Ryou's idiotic friend. It couldn't possibly go on for much longer though. Even the obsessive in front of him was starting to run out of things to say.  
"And so, I just want you to know that even if you succeed in killing us you won't win. The power of darkness can never stand against true friendship. You will never prevail Bakura!"  
"Goodbye Ryou." Yugi got out through a throat choked with tears. "Don't forget us. Keep fighting him. You'll be happy again sometime."  
"It's been great knowing you."  
"We'll wait for you on the other side. But don't you dare try to join us before your time's up. Live and be happy; you'll find new friends. No one could help liking you."  
"Goodbye." Ryou whispered, as Bakura allowed him the use of their body for a time. "I'll miss you guys. Thanks for understanding, and for being my friends."  
So the carnage began, and this time the first to be killed was the one whose speeches on friendship had driven Bakura into fits all too often. Now their body was torn into thousands of tiny pieces, and strewn about the dark alleyway. Thus came the end of that most annoying creature, Katsuya Jounouchi. AN: If you can believe it this fic was originally meant to be a humorous fic telling off everyone who bashes Anzu (Tèa) because of her supposed penchant for making friendship speeches. If you pay any attention at all you will notice that it's actually Jou (Joey) who is always babbling about friendship.

Thank you DreamingChild. I suppose by now you know that Bakura's my favorite character too. I think that the coolest thing about Yugioh is that everyone has their weak points. It makes it so much more fun. Thank you for your wonderful review!

yaminakathy: Yeah, Yami and Yugi are cute aren't they? I like their relationship but I still like Bakura and Ryou more. Yami's just too good to be realistic.

dOMITUPSYK: Wow, you have a lot of favorites. You must really love Yugioh to like all the characters that much. Did you like the blood then? I put it in as a gift for Bakura. He got tired of being so sappy all the time. grins

Pocky: This story may or may not be continued eventually depending on whether inspiration hits me. It was meant to be one-shot though, so probably not.


End file.
